freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orie Aoi/@comment-27247962-20151120132405
This is one heated topic on the wiki! Aoi Orie :) Still i can't refrain myself from putting a lot of band-aid on her verbally abused body by all these comments! ^^ It might just be because i haven't yet been in contact with such extreme circumstances and have no idea how it would make me feel in real life. Before i'm going to defend her, i'm gonna say there is no right or wrong in this matter, i won't be right, nor will I be wrong, I will just ask you to consider the way I think about her!!! Now let's start pouring the oil: It's a very reasonable reaction and no one is to be blamed for her mental deterioration, not herself, not Gengo, not Ryuuchi, not Cassandra. It's a tragic play-out of circumstances! in my eyes if something should be blamed it's either human ignorance or the Nova, although in reality that would be a useless thing to waste your breath on. First off you have to know that Orie feels really blessed to be the wife of Ryuuchi, she always new that the Aoi family was special and she felt the need to adapt to their standards and earn their respect. This was the first barrier she had set for herself, she felt inferior and doubted she'd be a worthy wife for Ryuuchi. Then she pulls up a second barrier by blaming herself for failing as a mother when Kazuha doesn't aknowledge Orie as her mother. But she did manage to raise Kazuha until the age of 7 with a little help of Aoi Gengo at birth. Still she felt like Aoi Gengo was looking down on her for not being able to raise her own child, blaming herself for being such a useless woman, because she craves for that aknowledgment by Gengo. Gengo already knew this was going to happen and doesn't blame Orie for any of this. The final barrier between her and the Aoi family caused a mental breakdown. The only thing that left Orie standing was the fact that she was left in the dark about the way Gengo helped Kazuha. But with the birth of Kazuya she gets confronted with the person that succeeds in everything that she didn't, aknowledged by Ryuuchi's father, able to make birth to Aoi's kids, able to be recognized as their mother. These we're all the goals she had set for herself and they we're taken away in an instant and nonetheless by one person! It's also pretty common for the Aoi family to fall in love with woman that are frail and need protection. Satellizer is somewhat the same when it comes to her mental trauma, but she can make up for it with her determination. Gengo's legal wife is also a pretty frail case! And I think we can all agree that Orie definitily fits the picture of a frail but caring person. The reason why Gengo wasn't able to take action in time or why he seemed so ignorant, is because he already conquered his fair share off mental devastation in his younger years. All in all he's a pretty humble man and his logic is most of the time, if I can do it, anyone can. He didn't expect Orie, and certainly not his own son Ryuuchi to be that frail off mind. He couldn't possibly understand anymore that humans are easily broken when faced with the truth, sometimes even when it's only a part of the truth. Orie had too much expectations that we're blown away in one fell swoop, Ryuuchi slowly lost everything he cared about and in his rage decided to go to the one place that would give him rest. When a father is confronted by such a disaster as too where his son's wife tried to kill her own child, his grandchild and where your son decides to commit suicide not long after that, Gengo was hardly discouraged or hardly felt hopeless, which proves he attained some immense mental fortitude. Just like we can't understand why a terrorist is able to do such things, Gengo wasn't able to understand why it could've gotten so out of hand. It's impossible to compare Orie's situation with any real situation. Orie was desperately looking for ways to turn around all that was happening, finally coming to the conclusion that killing her child and commiting suicide would give her the best chance on uniting in some manner with one of her kids. She probably had nowhere to go and feared that Gengo would throw her out, leaving her with nothing, so just like Ryuuchi she lost everything precious to her and that's normally the breaking point for a lot of people, where they start considering suicide.